Secrets of the Pact
by XxXmouseXxX
Summary: Sequal to poisoned secrets. Three years ago they made a pact, to never keep secrets. However, a possible parenthood, new opportunites, wish of a family and the biggest secret which threatens to tear them apart. What happens when the secrets collide?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here's the sequal for Poisoned Secrets... it may start a little confusing, but you'll realise what i've done.

Enjoy, review and be merry. Maybe later we can have a sing song around a Thunderbird

(Also, update on 'Broken' it will be finished, but i don't know when. I'm just so into this story right now...)

Chapter One: -

5TH June 2011

Neither of them knew how long they had been there, surrounded by the smoke and flames of the burning building. Both were injured, both were burnt, both felt like they were dying. They could hear the machines from outside, knowing that they were the Thunderbirds trying to save them from the blaze.

"Sorry…"

The girl looked over at the boy who had spoken. He was injured worse than she was. The worst injury the large gash on her forehead, the same place which Quinn had hit her with the gun last year. But for him, she was worried about the blood coming from the large gash on his chest where the falling beam had trapped him.

"What for?" she asked, slowly crawling towards him.

"This is my fault." he said, his voice growing quiet as he gasped for air. The girl tried to stop the tears, as she pulled him close to her. His head in her chest, as she ran her fingers through his once blonde hair. Now it was more of a matted, bloody and dirty mess.

"No it isn't." she replied, closing her eyes as she spoke. "I knew you were planning something, I should have stopped you."

"I thought he was being sincere." he said weakly "I thought he wanted to help me, to say sorry for everything. I didn't know they were working together."

"He fooled everyone." she replied, finally letting the tears fall "But, you have to stay with me."

"I can't." he said "I feel so tired sis, just let me sleep."

She cried as he sounded like a small child, pleading for the pain to stop. But she wouldn't let him, if he fell asleep, he may never wake up again.

"No." she demanded "You will not sleep, I will not let you sleep. We have to keep talking."

He didn't reply, but she kept running her fingers through his hair, her other arm keeping him close to her.

"Do you remember when we met? I told you to leave the bag, and than we went back for it?"

He let out a laugh, as he remembered what she was talking about.

"You called me a jerk." he replied, as she joined the laughter.

"And you said thank you as I walked away. You were so cocky."

"And you were so bossy."

"I was, wasn't I?" she said, as the flames came closer. She couldn't fall asleep, as much as she wanted too. She coughed, before continuing. "But we've both changed. We've come even closer than we were. And that's why you can't fall sleep."

He didn't reply, as she took a deep breath.

"We cant let them win. We have to stay strong, I can't loose you. I lost my parents, I can't loose you too."

"I'll see my mom again." he whispered "I'll be ok."

"But I won't."

She cried into his hair, as she felt his breathing slow. She saw his eyes were closed, as she sobbed harder.

"No Alan Tracy. Don't you dare leave me! If you leave me, I will never forgive you."

She felt a weak pulse, as she tried to bring the sleeping boy back.

"Please Allie, come back to me."

TB

Two weeks before Christmas holiday's… 2010

Pulling the car over, he slowly got out and locked the door. The car had been a present for his high-school graduation, for him to use when he went to university. However, he highly doubted that his father meant for him to be using it to drive to a dark alley in the middle of the night.

He walked slowly, trying not to wake up anything that might be lurking there. He just wanted to get what he came for a go, back to the comfort of the apartment his father had brought him for his stay at Princeton University. Someone walked towards him, and his hand tighten around the small envelope he was holding.

"Do you have it?" he asked, and the person nodded as they held out a brown package.

"It's all there. Everything that my father and I could find out about that night, and the aftermath. Do you have the money?"

He held out the white envelope, and the person passed over the package as they took the money. Saying thanks, and that he would be in touch if he needed them again, the nineteen year old quickly walked back to his car. No one would know of his excursion, and no one would know that the money from his bank account wasn't going on 'everyday' supplies either.

TB

Getting back into bed, she stared at the space next to her and couldn't wait. Tomorrow her husband would be coming down from Thunderbird five, and he wouldn't just be staying a week like he normally did. He would be staying until there baby was born.

John Tracy and Lily Christopher had married a year and a half before on Tracy Island. Lily still worked at Tracy Industries whenever John was on five, but did most of her work from home on Tracy Island. But recently, because of her pregnancy she had been doing less on her fathers orders. She was getting bored, not going out on missions and not working so she couldn't wait for her husband to get back.

But she wouldn't complain. Lily Tracy found it nice that someone wanted to be her father, and that someone cared about her. She found it nice that Jeff loved her like his own daughter, and didn't push her to do something she didn't want to do. For the first time since she was born, Lily felt like she was home.

TB

Muttering about prank phone calls in the middle of the night, she slowly got back into her bed. A lot had changed in three years, and she wasn't just talking about her name. She had grown more confident, she had received a whole new family, and even though she missed her parents dreadfully she had a new person to call dad. It was these changes which made her go to Yale, and what had her take law instead of becoming a journalist.

Alexandra Daniels may not be a true member of the Tracy family, but since Jeff Tracy had guardianship over her she had gained four overprotective brothers, ok maybe three seeing as Alan was already her brother, and a whole new way of life. And whenever she was home for the holidays, she helped out with the family business.

International rescue had been a dream of hers even before she knew it was Alan's family. She used to watch the missions, and wish that she could be a apart of it and now she finally could. Everything around her was great, but she still couldn't help but be worried about her best friend.

Alan had been different since he went for his second year at Princeton. No one else had noticed it, they were two busy awaiting the arrival of John and Lily's baby and planning Alan and Tin-Tin's wedding which was to be in a few weeks at Christmas.

But Alan had been slowly getting quieter. Sending less emails, and the emails he did send were short in response to the ones he once did send. Lexy had been his best friend since they were thirteen, and she knew something was wrong with him.

And she was determined to find out what.

TB

In a high security prison, a guard was taking his nightly rounds. Shining his torch through the gaps of the doors, making sure that the prisoners were still breathing and not dead. He didn't want them stinking up the place. But as he got to one cell, he yelled. Dropping his torch, and running to a large red button he pressed it, sounding an alarm as he screamed the same sentence over rand over again.

"PRISONER ESCAPADE! PRISONER ESCAPED!"


	2. Chapter 2

Muttering words which his father wouldn't like to hear, he glared at the person who was banging on his door at six in the morning. He pulled it open, and on the other side stood a boy his own age. He had dark brown hair, green eyes and a little taller then Alan. Alan's glare turned into a look of amusement as he figured what had happened.

"Belle kick you out again?" he asked, as he let the boy into his apartment. Shutting the door, he turned to face him. "Ok, first don't make comments like that in front of Lexy, because she would hate to hear about how all sisters should be burnt at the stake. And second, haven't you got any other friends to bother at six in the morning?"

Jack glared back, collapsing on the sofa.

"I can't believe her though. I mean, I'm her brother!"

"Jack, she's twenty eight years old and she's forced to share her apartment with her baby brother."

"I'm not a baby!"

Alan smiled

"You're the youngest of six. I thought being the youngest of five was bad. And to make things even worse, Belle graduated Harvard when she was twenty six a qualified doctor. She wants her own life."

Jack nodded.

"I tried talk to mom, about how I should get my own place. Maybe with a couple of mates, but she wont let me."

"Trust me, I know all about over protective parents."

"You're dad's letting you get married!"

Alan agreed.

"But she isn't living with me yet. And that's because our parents don't trust us, they think that if we can't live together until we're married then we won't have sex."

Jack laughed.

"Wait, you mean?"

Alan smiled slightly.

"Last month, on Scott's birthday."

Jack laughed again.

"Bet he would love to know that."

Throwing a pillow at his friend, Alan looked back at the clock.

"I have a afternoon class. You can take the sofa."

Grabbing the parcel from last night, he walked into his own room and shut the door. Going over to his closet, he took out a box and placed the parcel into it. No one could find out about that yet.

TB

Tin-Tin had never felt more alone. It wasn't that there was no other people around, but the one person she needed wasn't there. Alan wasn't there.

Sitting on the beach, she couldn't believe that this happened. How could they let it happen? In less then three weeks, she would be Mrs Tin-Tin Tracy. She and Alan would be living together, and they would be together. But now…

She had been sick every morning for a week. As she pieced together the events of the last few months, she realised that it was almost a month since Scott's birthday. The first time that Alan and Tin-Tin had slept together.

Could she really be pregnant?

TB

Everywhere Lexy looked, she couldn't help but be jealous. Twin sisters, people talking to their parents on cell phones. They had a family. But what did she have?

Sure, Alan and her were like brother and sister. And ever since Jeff had taken over guardianship of her she had a father figure. He paid for her to go to boarding school, to come to Yale. But it wasn't official. He wasn't really her parent. And that's what she wanted. She wanted to be Alexandra Tracy.

Was it so selfish? She didn't even know if he wanted another daughter. Lily called him dad, but she was married to John. Walking into her apartment, she sat down. All she wanted was a family.

TB

Dear Mr Hackenbacker,

We are pleased to inform you…

Fermat almost dropped the letter in surprise. He had only hoped that this would happen. He had been offered an internship with one of America's best scientists. But how would everyone else react? Especially his father. It would mean he would see him even less then now. Could he really give up his family, for his dream?

TB

Balancing a cup of star bucks coffee, two text books, a rucksack and a folder he attempted to unlock the door to his apartment. However, the laws of gravity kicked in and his books started to fall, only to be stopped just in time. He looked around, and smiled at the person holding them.

"Need any help?" said an amused voice, and Alan nodded.

"Thanks Belle." he said to her, as she opened his door and helped him inside. Placing the things on the table, he took of his jacket and looked at Jack's older sister. She was just smaller then Jack and Alan, with wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Why arn;t you at the hospital?"

"Just finished my shift. Now I have to wait for Gabrielle's phone call."

Alan realised what she meant.

"She's finding out the sex of her baby today then." he replied.

"Yes. The first Anderson grandchild. Now my parents are telling the rest of us to hurry up and find love, so they have other grandchildren to spoil. Everyone but Jack, they want him to stay a virgin for life."

Alan laughed.

"Is Gabrielle the oldest then?"

"No. Danielle is, she's 35. The its Gabi, 32. Nickolas is a year older then me, and Kirsten is 22 with Jack last. Kirsten's in her last year at Yale."

"Complicated."

"Very."

She grabbed his coffee, and took a sip.

"So, where's my baby brother?" she asked

"He hates it when you call him that."

She shrugged.

"That's why I say it."

"Very mature."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"He's with Brooke." Alan replied, and Belle cringed.

"I don't like her." she replied

"Why?"

Belle shrugged again, and Alan sighed.

"You can't protect him forever, Isabelle." Alan said "He's nineteen."

Belle glared at the use of her full name.

"I know I can't. but I have to. I always have."

There a knock at the door, and Jack came in.

"Alan, have you seen my… BELLE!"

He said in surprise

"Hey bro." she replied walking over to Alan "See you later sweetie." she said "and thanks." she whispered

"For what?"

"The talk."

They left, and Alan watched them. Reaching out for his coffee cup, he realised it wasn't there.

"ISABELLE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long, but my internet has been playing up...

Still not mine :(

Chapter Three: -

Jeff Tracy had found out the news before t had appeared on the television. He couldn't believe it. When would his family get some peace? It was bad enough when the Hood had first attacked the Island, but now five years later he was going to come back. He had escaped.

He was tempted to bring Lexy, Fermat and Alan back home, but he knew they wouldn't come. They would say that they were old enough to look after there selves. Fermat would launch into some scientific explanation of how the Hood couldn't get to him, Lexy would say that he had never met her before a Alan… his baby boy would just be stubborn.

Sure, his son had grown up a lot, but there were times when Jeff wanted to tear his own hair out. Especially when Alan refused to tell them what university he was going to. In fact, someone had started up a rumour around Tracy Island about how Alan wasn't going to University but becoming a racing driver. After confronting Alan, it had turned out that Gordon had started it up. It was then Alan told them he had been accepted into Princeton.

It was no secret that Alan Tracy, son of the billionaire ex astronaut, was at Princeton. And this was what worried Jeff even more. At a time they should be celebrating the first Tracy grandchild, and preparing for Tin-Tin and Alan's wedding they were worrying about the Hood attacking them. As the alarm went of, he quickly opened up the Thunderbird command centre.

TB

He couldn't concentrate. Everything he wrote down for his English essay sounded wrong, no matter how many times he re wrote it. Sighing, he closed the document and looked towards the papers covering his table. The envelope there, as its contents were spilled over the surface. Pictures of a burnt down house, of a family of four before a disaster, of a family of three afterwards. News papers articles were highlighted, and records of a young boy with no name being found three days after, burnt and taken to a hospital.

A message window popped up, as he read what it said.

PIGurl21: Meet 2morrow, Harri's diner 2pm?

ATracy: Meet you there.

TB

Trying to balance her folders, she walked down the alleyway to her apartment carefully. Hating the fact she said no to a car from Jeff, she didn't hear the other person coming form the other way until she found herself on the ground, papers and folders everywhere. Screaming slightly, she looked for the person who had knocked her other.

"You stupid, horrible jerk of a …" she broke off, as the person held out his hand. She took it, as she stood up. He was taller then her 5"9, tanned and had black hair with dark brown eyes. She stopped breathing, before she realised she was still holding his hand and pulled back.

"Hi." she whispered "Thanks."

He smiled.

"For being stupid, horrible jerk?" he asked amused, as she blushed. "Need any help?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but he started to pick up her things.

"Help would be great." she smiled. "I'm Lexy."

"Marco."

TB

Trying to ignore the constant tapping on his door, Alan turned up the music a bit louder. But the person had other ideas, as the banging continued. Going to his door, he unlocked it.

"Jack, you better have a good reason… Tin-Tin?"

She smiled weakly, as she held a travel bag. He kissed her, and led her inside.

"How did you get here?" he asked as they sat down.

"Lady Penelope gave me a lift. I left a note for my parents saying that I wanted to be with you because the Hood's escaped."

He looked at her.

"And I guess that's a lie?" he questioned, and he saw the tears starting as she nodded. "What's wrong?"

She breathed in deeply.

"I'm late." she said.

"Wha… oh!"

Time-lapse…

The kitchen table was no longer filled with Alan's papers, but instead on it's surface were five pregnancy tests. Alan was holding Tin-Tin, as they waited for the two minutes. They had went to a pharmacy straight away, buying the tests before coming back home. Now they only had to wait.

Was he really ready to be a father? Alan thought as he held his fiancé.

"It's time." Tin-Tin said quietly, and together they looked at the tests.

TB

"That's great, Fermat!" John said. He was still up in space, talking to Fermat through his watch.

"R-R-Really?" Fermat stuttered

"Yes." John replied "It's a once in a life time opportunity Fermat."

Fermat looked at his letter again.

"But I c-c-can I really give up my family?"

John looked at Fermat seriously.

"You wouldn't be. We would all stick by you Fermat."

TB

A large truck was making its way towards the prison. It stopped by the wall, as someone watched in another truck.

His eyes went red as the guards fell to the floor in pain. Smirking, he looked to the red haired woman next to him.

"Start the next stage."

She nodded, and signalled to the other truck which crashed straight through the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

After speaking with John, Fermat had made his decision. John was right, this was an amazing opportunity for him, and everyone would support him with it. After all, this was an internship with one of the best scientists in the whole world. An internship with Professor Sam Collins.

He would announce it at Christmas, after telling his father before hand. And then, he would start the internship, which was going to help his future college education. Pulling up a word document, he started to type his acceptance response.

---

Light shone through Alan's bedroom window, as he laid the sleeping Tin-Tin down onto the bed. It was almost 2pm, and he had to meet someone soon. Kissing her forehead, and promising everything was going to be alright, he left a note and grabbed his keys from the table.

Shutting the door to his apartment, he walked down the corridor, and jumped into his car, driving the short distance to Harri's diner. It had been three weeks ago he had first came to this place, and taking one look at the food which he was sure would give you three different types of food poisoning, he wasn't there for the meals.

Sitting in the booth near the door, was the same girl who met him in the alleyway the night before. She was only about 5"3, with short and spiky black hair, which she had dyed blue at the ends. He smiled, ordering a cup of coffee, before sitting with her.

"You look happy.." she commented, and he glared at her.,

"What do you have, Jinx." he said.

She sighed, pushing over the paperwork.

"The boy was taken to a orphanage after he recovered. Apparently, he was given the name of 'Samuel'. Which was the only thing the boy could remember about himself." Jinx looked at her client "A year later, the orphanage was closed, and all the children were split. However, Samuel's records were lost. Dad's trying to find a lead, until then, that's all we have,"

Alan nodded, this was getting harder then he thought it would be.

"So, Alan. What's been happening with you?"

He sipped on the horrible tasting coffee.

"The usual. College, planning my wedding." he paused, before casually adding "Oh! And my girlfriend and I had pre marriage and unprotected sex, and now she's pregnant."

---

An hour later, and Alan walked back into his apartment. The shower was running, which gave a good indication to where Tin-Tin was. Opening the laptop, he smiled when he saw an email from Lexy, clicking on the open button.

"Alan,

Guess what? I met someone today! And he's so cute. *insert smile here*.

His name is Marco… and he helped me pick up my things. Ok, so crashing into each other wasn't the most romantic of starts, but after he helped me home with all my things, which he carried he asked me out on a date.

Hope your ok, Bro. Don't worry, they'll find the Hood and Harrison soon. I still cant believe they have both excaped.

Lexy."

Tin-Tin appeard over Alan's shoulder, reading the email as she wrapped her hair.

"She seems happy." she commented as Alan closed the laptop, standing up. Hugging her close, she breathed into his shoulders.

"How are you, Tin." he asked, and she replied quetly.

"Scared, Alan." she replied, "How will we tell our families?"

Alan sighed. He didn't know. But before he could answer, the two of them jumped, both looking to the door in surprise. The looked at one enough, before they took each others hands and waljed towards the apartment door, throwing it open.

There in the hall was Scott Tracy, looking angry and was yelling back at Isabelle, who looked just as furious, and who had a dark stain on her white shirt.

"Guys!" he shouted, and they stopped yelling and looked at him "What is going on?"

"This idoit spilt my coffee over me!" Belle yelled, dabbing at the stain with a tissue "This is my best white shirt! I mean, who do you even think you are?"

Before Scott could reply, Alan snorted slightly.

"Belle, met Scott. My brother."

Isabelle went pale, as she realised who she had just be yelling at.

---

Coming up: -

The teens go home, but not everything is perfect when Alan and Tin-Tin's wedding day is overshadowed by a new arrival - who gets stuck into the lift with only Alan there to help her.


End file.
